My beloved kitten, i'll eat you!
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Kucing. Hewan yang menggemaskan bukan? Namun bagaimana jika kucing itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang namja manis? Warning : Supernatural, cat!min, KyuMin, NC.


Tittle : My Beloved Kitten, I'll Eat You!

Genre : Romance, little bit supernatural, humor.

Pair : KyuMin.

Rate : NC.

Warning : Cat!Min, Mpreg(maybe), NC, OOC, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : I own nothing…

.

Don't like don't read. I've warned u.

.

Enjoy ~

.

Kucing.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kucing? Jika ada orang yang tidak mengenal hewan yang bernama kucing, mungkin dia berasal dari goa.

Banyak yang menyukai kucing, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang membencinya.

Kucing adalah hewan yang menyenangkan untuk dipelihara.

Namun tidak untuk pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini.

Kucing yang ia pelihara sebenarnya sama saja seperti kucing pada umumnya.

Namun yang membedakan adalah…

Kucing tersebut bisa berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang amat manis…

.

Seorang pemuda terlihat bimbang untuk memasuki sebuah rumah mewah.

Saat ia menyentuh gagang pintu rumah tersebut, ia akan menarik kembali tangannya.

Hei, ia bukan berniat untuk mencuri! Ia lah pemilik rumah ini! Tapi apa gerangan yang membuatnya takut untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri?

"Semoga Sungmin sudah tidur." harapnya.

Ah, rupanya seseorang yang bernama Sungmin yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun takut masuk rumah.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya. Tangan nya mulai menurunkan gagang pintu.

Kriet―

"Kyunnie ~~" seorang namja langsung menerjang Kyuhyun yang baru masuk.

Tangan namja itu dikalungkan di leher Kyuhyun sedang wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Su… Sungmin!" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum ~~ Aku menunggumu ~~" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

'Bagaimana ini!' Ah, rupanya, orang inilah yang menjadi sumber kegelisahan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin.

"Ani ~ Tadi, saat menunggumu, aku menonton." jelas Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau tonton?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Namun Sungmin malah berlari menjauhinya. "Ayo ikut aku! Aku akan keruang tamu."

Sejenak, Kyuhyun tertegun melihat ekor kucing yang berada di bokong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah ke ruang tamu, tempat Sungmin sudah berada sebelumnya.

Betapa kaget nya ia ketika melihat film yang Sungmin tonton.

Dua pemuda, naked, saling melumat di ranjang.

"Ya! Sungmin, darimana kau dapat film ini!"

"Aku menemukannya di kamarmu, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, "Tidak tahukah kau jika film it―"

"AH! AH! HARDER!" Suara percintaan itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dengan segera ia menyambar remote tv dan mematikan nya.

"Kyunnie! Kenapa dimatikan!" protes Sungmin.

Ia melipat kedua tangan nya di dada dan menggembungkan pipi nya.

Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan Sungmin. "Minnie, kau tidak boleh menonton tontonan seperti itu lagi, arra?"

Sepasang telinga putih dan penuh bulu tumbuh di kepala Sungmin. "Tapi aku bosan." ucap Sungmin sembari menekuk wajahnya.

Kedua telinga kelinci tersebut ikut menunduk. "Arra. Besok atau lusa kita pergi ke suatu tempat." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencium puncak kepala Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin langsung bersinar senang, "Jinjja?"

"Ne. Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan ekor dan telinga kucingku? Kau tahu, meski aku bisa menyembunyikan mereka, tapi mereka akan otomatis muncul jika aku kaget atau semacamnya." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Sudah, aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Kau jangan khawatir, ne?"

"Gomawo ~~" Sungmin segera menjilat wajah Kyuhyun dan menidurkan wajahnya diantara paha Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin. "Sudah, ayo kita tidur." ajak Kyuhyun.

Ia pun mulai berdiri.

"Gendong ~~" ucap Sungmin manja sembari menjulurkan tangannya keatas.

Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tak menyerang Sungmin.

Hey, pria macam apa yang tidak akan terangsang jika melihat seorang pemuda memakai kaus oblong, celana boxer, ditambah telinga kucing dan ekor kucing penuh bulu yang melambai-lambai, serta expresi wajah yang seperti meminta bercinta…?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

Sungmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Ia menggerakan ekor nya kesana-kemari.

"Hei, diam sedikit! Nanti kau jatuh!" omel Kyuhyun.

Bukannya diam, Sungmin malah makin menjadi. Ia bahkan mulai menjilati wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hei!" Sungmin langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tidak akan bisa marah pada kucing nya yang satu ini.

Brak―

Kyuhyun menendang pintu kamarnya dengan tidak berkepipintuan.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Sungmin lupa menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di ranjang. Sungmin menggeliat sebentar dan merenggangkan badannya―seperti kucing.

Bayangkan saja, Sungmin merenggangkan tubuhnya dan membuat perutnya yang mulus itu terexpose―meski hanya dibagian pusar― dan boxer yang dipakainya terlihat sedikit melonggar―membuat bokong nya makin mengencang―.

Oh, Kyuhyun rasa junior nya sudah menegang sekarang.

Dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi―yang untungnya ia punya secara pribadi.

Sungmin hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kenapa Kyunnie buru-buru ke kamar mandi?" tanya nya.

Namun ia akhirnya menggedikan bahu dan lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan mainannya.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun berusaha agar tidak mendesah saat ia mengurut pelan junior nya sendiri.

Hell, ia sungguh berharap jika tangan Sungmin lah yang melakukan handjob pada junior nya sekarang. Atau Blowjob? Itu terdengar bagus…

'Shit! Apa yang aku pikirkan!' makinya dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, desahan lolos dari mulutnya. "A… Ahh… Shh… Sungmin…"

Sementara di depan, Sungmin hanya mengerutkan kening. 'Kyunnie memanggilku?' pikirnya.

Sungmin berangkat menuju kamar mandi. Ekor nya bergerak-gerak―tanda dia sedang senang.

Pintu kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup rapat memudahkannya untuk masuk.

Sungmin menyembulkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu.

'Apa yang Kyunnie lakukan? Dia sedang memijat apa?' batin Sungmin seraya masuk secara perlahan.

"Shh… Sungmin…"

"Kenapa memanggilku, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak.

"S―Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" tanya Kyuhyun―setengah berteriak.

Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya. Ia paling benci jika dibentak, apalagi orang itu Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang memanggilku tadi!" balas Sungmin, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ulijima, Minnie. Mian aku membentakmu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk perutnya.

Ia langsung berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun, "Kyunnie, ini apa?" tanya Sungmin sembari menoel-noel junior Kyuhyun.

"I… Ini namanya penis," jelas Kyuhyun.

Well, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Namanya penis? Apakah aku juga punya?" tanya Sungmin lagi sembari memegang kepala junior Kyuhyun.

"T―tentu saja. Setiap namja pasti memilikinya."

"Hmm…" jari Sungmin mulai memegang batang junior Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Kyunnie ~ Boleh aku menjilat nya?" Kyuhyun tersentak, namun ia tidak menjawab.

"Bolehkan?" pinta Sungmin dengan kitten eyes miliknya.

"Ukh… Terserah kau saja!" Sungmin tersenyum senang dan langsung memasukan milik Kyuhyun yang besar besar kedalam mulut nya yang mungil.

"Ahng!" Kyuhyun mendesah saat miliknya diselimuti sesuatu yang hangat. Sungmin menghisap junior Kyuhyun dengan pelan, lama-kelamaan ia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Shhh!" Kyuhyun menekan kepala Sungmin hingga junior nya masuk semua kedalam mulut Sungmin.

"Ukh!" wajah Sungmin terlihat tidak nyaman, seperti ingin muntah. Oh, itu wajar saja, junior Kyuhyun yang panjang menyentuh amandelnya, bagaimana ia bisa merasa nyaman?

Dengan segera Sungmin mengeluarkan junior Kyuhyun dari mulut nya. Benang saliva menjuntai dari junior Kyuhyun sampai bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, ia menyesuaikan tinggi nya dengan Sungmin.

"Uhuk… Aku tersedak, Kyunnie ~" rengek Sungmin.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, "Maafkan aku, aku menyakitimu." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggesekan dahi nya dengan dahi Sungmin.

"Umh ~ Gwegencha ~" balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah berada di kasur dengan keadaan naked dan Sungmin yang terlentang dengan kedua kaki nya yang terbuka lebar. Junior nya sudah tegang, dan hole pink itu, ah, sangat menggoda.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menaruh bantal kecil di pinggang Sungmin―guna lebih mengekpose hole pink nya.

"Ngh ~" Sungmin menggeliat ketika Kyuhyun membelai hole nya dengan jari telunjuk.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasukan satu jari nya kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Khh! Appo, Kyunnie!" ringis Sungmin―tentu saja, Kyuhyun memasukan jari nya tanpa lube atau apapun.

"Mian, Minnie." Kyuhyun lalu menarik jari nya dari hole Sungmin.

"Kenapa ditarik?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Karena kau kesakitan, Minnie," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ung… Aku tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, tapi aku ingin kau yang berada di dalam ku, Kyunnie ~" ucap Sungmin yang―sepertinya― meniru film yang ia tonton tadi. Well, mana mungkin Sungmin melakukan itu jika bukan meniru bukan?

Kyuhyun membelak, libido nya naik. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil lube yang selalu ia simpan di laci dan kembali ke posisi nya semula.

Kyuhyun menuangkan lube tersebut dan mengusapkan nya pada junior nya sendiri lalu memposisikan nya di depan hole Sungmin.

"Remas apapun jika kau merasa sakit, ne?"

"Ung~"

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai memasukan junior nya kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Khh!" Sungmin langsung meremas seprai dengan kuat-kuat. Ini sungguh sakit! Rasanya tidak bisa dijelaskan, namun ini sungguh sakit!

"Kh.. Kau tidak apa-apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun―berusaha untuk tidak mendorong juniornya lebih dalam ketika melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Ne~ Teruskan saja, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali dan mulai mendorong junior nya jauh lebih dalam. Oh God… Junior nya serasa dipijat oleh hole Sungmin! Rasanya nikmat sekali!

Dan dalam sekali hentakan kencang, Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh prostat Sungmin.

"Miaw!" Sungmin refleks langsung mengeong―selayaknya kucing.

Awalnya Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan junior nya dengan pelan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat, semakin brutal.

"Shh… Ahng… Kyuh~ lagi kyuh… Lebih dalam… Oh.." Sungmin merintih tanpa henti, sesekali ia meremas bantal dengan kencang sembari melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menghentak junior nya ke dalam hole Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama, Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari junior nya.

"Kyuh… Aku ingin… AKH!"

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung, seketika juniornya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental, sedikit demi sedikit turun ke junior nya, hingga akhirnya cairan itu keluar dalam jumlah banyak, hingga mengotori wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat gerakan maju-mundur nya.

"S―Sungmin…"

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan cairan nya dalam tubuh Sungmin.

'Hangat…' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan junior nya dari hole Sungmin dengan perlahan, ia lalu berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang wajah nya terciprat cairannya sendiri. Begitu menggoda.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membersihkan wajah Sungmin dari cairan sperma nya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya―ia menikmati apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan.

Kyuhyun langsung mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin yang tadi nya berbaring otomatis memiringkan badanya dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan pada telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyamankan diri nya di dada Kyuhyun.

Ia senang, Kyuhyun berterima kasih padanya. Bahkan saking senangnya ia menggoyang-goyangkan ekor nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sungmin.

"Sudah, ayo tidur. Besok kita akan jalan-jalan, kau ingat?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari terus membelai kepala Sungmin.

"Ne~" dan dengan itu suara dengkuran halus Sungmin mulai terdengar.

"Saranghae, nae Sungmin." Kyuhyun mencium pipi kenyal Sungmin dan ikut terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

END/TBC?

.

.

Akhirnya fic ini selesei juga T^T

Fic pertama ada di draft tanggal 20 Januari 2012. Sekarang sudah tanggal 10 Juni 2012.

Itu waktu yang amat lama ya :"

By the way, fic ini khusus buat Lee Sunmiina yang berulang tahun tanggal 14 Februari 2012 ^3^

Saengil chukhamnida ~ #udahlewatjauhwoy

Mian kalo ada typo, mata Shu udah rada-rada-_-v

Ok, fic ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak?

.

Akhir kata, RnR?

.

Sign,

Yu


End file.
